gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Loni Garvey
is a character from the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. History Novel Loni is the daughter of Mahdi Garvey a wealthy business man who happens to be chairman of Garvey Enterprises. She first met Banagher Links after he traveled across the desert, and publicly flirted with him (which leads to Suberoa Zinnerman teasing that he should go after her). Despite the fact that she is Muslim, her dressing was not very concealing. She has a great passion for kids, stating to Banagher that if she ever married, she would have 10 children. Although Loni appears to a nice loving person, she bears a deep hatred against the Earth Federation for executing her mother, who killed a Federation soldier that was raping a Muslim woman. In UC 0096, she alongside her brothers were ordered by their father to pilot the AMA-X7 Shamblo. Loni was in charge of the deflector bits. Initially she complies her father's request however ultimately she is overcome with feelings of emotion over the destruction and death she and her family were causing, and ultimately questioning her father's opinion to what he called the "White Men". She evenutally pleaded with her father to stop but he turned and shot her in response to her insubordination, as she laid dying, she telecommunicates with Banagher (probably due to the effect of psycoframe) and tells him the Shamblo's vulnerable spot allowing him to destroy it and bring an end to the destruction it caused. OVA A mobile suit pilot in Principality of Zeon remnant group led by Yonem Kirks. She is the daughter of the wealthy Mahdi Garvey, a former Zeon soldier who brought the remnants together. Filled with hatred for the Earth Federation Forces who killed her father and mother, she seeks revenge as the pilot of the huge mobile armor Shamblo, which she used to decimate the Federation capital of Dakar. When the remnants joined up with the Garencieres, the Sleeves ship that crashed into the desert and helped pull it out of the sand, Loni and Kirks joined with the crew to have a discussion with Full Frontal. Frontal acknowledges Loni and comments on how her father perfected Haman Karn's legacy. New coordinates from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's Laplace Program pointed towards Torrington, where Zeon's first colony drop occurred. Loni asked Frontal for permission to assault Torrington. Frontal admitted while he commands the forces of Zeon in space, he doesn't hold command over the remnants who have been fighting guerilla warfare since the One Year War. Thus they have the autonomy to act as they see fit. Loni agreed and gave a "Sieg Zeon". As she disembarked from the Garencieres, she past by Banagher Links, the pilot of the Unicorn Gundam, and told him not to let her down. As the Zeon remnants rally to assault Torrington, Kirks ordered Loni/Shamblo to avoid unnecessary civilian casualties. However, the Shamblo's psycommu malfunctioned, activating on its own and compelling Loni to launch her beam reflectors, which enabled her particle cannons to devastate the entire city. Then suddenly, the Garencieres launched Banagher/Unicorn earlier than planned, before the Gundam started firing warning shots in front of the Shamblo. As soon as he touched down, Banagher holstered his weapon and pleaded Loni to fall back if she wants him to break the Laplace program seal. Loni expresses gratitude that the Garencieres' crashing allowed the remnants to take their revenge. Banagher tells her that the families that she killed will only harbor hatred for Zeon. Banagher tells Loni that she'll only lose her humanity if she keeps fighting, but she tells him that her parents never had a chance to surrender and that opening the box won't bring back her family. She grabs the Gundam with Shamblo's claw, but Riddhe Marcenas in the Delta Plus intervenes by firing missiles at the claw, freeing the Gundam. Banagher asks if the chaos and destruction is what Loni truly wants, but Loni says she has nothing else to live for. Banagher tells her its too sad to live by anger and gets out of the Unicorn's cockpit to ask her to stop. The Shamblo stops as Loni feels unsure of herself. Loni soon sensed Kirks' death at the hands of the Tri-Stars. Enraged that the Federation took away the last of her family, she started to go berserk and fired on Banagher. Banagher/Unicorn transformed into Destroy Mode, which makes contact with the Shamblo's psycoframe. Both suits emit a psycho-field which ravages the surrounding area. Loni fires wildly at the Unicorn, but it deflects the beams. Banagher implores Loni not to let her hatred consume her. Loni counters his plea by saying that both of them are bound by blood to fulfill their parents' wishes, and says that Banagher is hypocritical since he was given his power by family, curse or not it's their duty. Kirks's spirit tells Loni that their war was over and that it was time to go. With her anger gone and no reason left to live, she relinquishes control of the Shamblo and breaks down. Regardless, the residual psychommu feedback causes the Shamblo to prepare a shot as Riddhe and Banagher charge the Shamblo head-on. Ultimately, Banagher couldn't bring himself to kill Loni, who had broken free of the psycommu's influence and let go of her bloodthirst. The Shamblo, under the influence of the psycommu rather than Loni herself, fired it's mega particle cannon at Banagher and Riddhe. In a surprising act of redemption, Loni used her reflector bits to shield Banagher and Riddhe from the Shamblo's main cannon, at which point Riddhe relented to his anger at the city's destruction and Banagher's insistence that Loni was worth saving, stole the Unicorn's beam magnum, and took the shot instead. The beam magnum instantly tore through the Shamblo's cockpit, incinerating Loni and putting her out of her misery. Manga Picture Gallery Loni-uc.jpg|Loni Garvey from Gundam Unicorn OVA loni-garvey.png|Loni Garvey from as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novelization Loni Garvey version manga.jpg|Loni Garvey as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee manga series Loni Garvey death- Bande Dessinee.jpg|Loni Garvey being shot by her father Mahdi Garvey in Bande Dessinee Loni-novel1.jpg|Loni Garvey and Banagher Links as portraited in Gundam Unicorn novelization Loni-novel2.jpg|Loni and Mahdi Garvey as portraited in Gundam Unicorn novelization chara_Loni_Garvey_p01.jpg|Loni Garvey in pilot suit, inside the cockpit of AMA-X7 Shamblo as seen on Gundam Unicorn OVA Loni-uc-ova4.jpg Loni crying.jpg|A tearful Loni Garvey in pilot suit, without the psycommu headset. 325.jpg|Loni Garvey's final moment, as Shamblo's cockpit was penetrated by Delta Plus' Beam Magnum attack Notes and Trivia *Her Japanese voice actor, Mariya Ise, also voiced Rina Noyama in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. *Her english voice actor, Karen Strassman, also voiced Casval Rem Deikun in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin and Tomomi Bernstein in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. External links *Loni Garvey on Gundam-Unicorn.net ja:ロニ・ガーベイ Category:Deceased